


three-way call

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clothed Sex, College Student Armin Arlert, College Student Eren Yeager, Cuckolding, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, degradation kink, oh boy here we go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: When you told Armin to pick up Eren's call while he was fucking you, you weren't expecting things to escalate this quickly. Not that you were complaining.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 162
Kudos: 914





	1. the phone incident

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i'm quite excited for this series so i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it. please don't forget to check the tags. i only included the ones for this chapter but i will definitely have to add more as the story moves forward. 
> 
> don't forget you can also find me on tumblr: cafedanslanuit ~

Armin slid in and out and unlike other times, he was not hiding his face on your neck. His right hand was planted on one side of your head while the other was under your thigh, making you wrap your legs around his waist. The position allowed you to see him panting restlessly above you, a sight you wished you could tattoo on your mind.

Exams had been rough on both of you. Your initial plan was to go to his dorm and get some rest, maybe watch a movie and let him fall asleep on your chest, like he usually did. But an innocent kiss on his cheek and then another on the tip of his nose and one more on his lips had started a makeout session that had quickly turned into all your clothes on the floor and both your moans barely silenced by the music coming from Armin’s phone.

He kept rutting his hips against you while you looked marvelled at his face. He was so pretty, so goddamn pretty and it really hit you on moments like this, when his short hair looked disheveled and his lips were parted in pleasure. His bright blue eyes were fixed on yours, clouded with desire and you couldn’t help but smile. You brought him closer for a sloppy kiss, his lips trembling from the pleasure he was in, while you swallowed all the pretty moans he was making.

You bit his lip and he gasped, making you chuckle against his skin. Just as he tried to say something, a loud noise startled the both of you.

The background music was cut off as Armin’s ringtone filled the room. You giggled as your boyfriend blindly looked for the phone on the bed.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered as he searched for the phone under one of the pillows. He finally found it and let out a scoff when he saw who the caller was. “Damn Eren,” he whispered under his breath. He tried to end the call but his screen didn’t respond. He wiped the screen on his bed sheets and tried again.

You weren’t sure what got to you. You didn’t know if it was because Armin was still inside of you and he was looking particularly good that day, or if it was his heavy breathing and the way there were a couple of drops of sweat running down his neck but the idea that Eren was on the other side of the line wanting to talk with your boyfriend gave you an idea. Messing with Eren had always been fun and this had the potential to be a really good prank.

“Wait,” you said, closing your fingers around his wrist. His blue eyes looked back at you. “Pick up the call,” you grinned mischievously. 

“What?”

“Let him listen,” you insisted. You noticed Armin’s cheek getting redder as he contemplated the idea inside his mind. He bit his lower lip, his eyes lingering on your naked form for a second before going back to your eyes.

You watched him pick up the call and put the speaker on with excitement.

“Hey, why the fuck weren’t you picking up?”

You couldn’t repress the small laughter that came from your lips. Armin looked at you, not knowing what to do next. As an answer, you pulled him by the back of his neck and kissed him softly, trying to slowly get him back in the mood. You sucked his lower lip between your teeth and felt his hips moving against yours again.

The phone was long forgotten on his sheets as he moved his hands to your hips, lifting you up just enough to change the angle of his thrusts. Your broken moan let him know he had found the perfect spot. He dug his fingers into your skin and started moving faster, making you throw your head back with a loud groan.

“...Armin?”

Eren’s voice didn’t come unnoticed by either of you. As a response, the blond gave you a particularly hard thrust that sent your eyes to the back of your head. Once you were able to look back at him, you noticed the dark tint in your boyfriend’s blue eyes. You had never seen that raw feeling before, especially not when you were in bed together. Armin had always been sweet, caring, would never finish unless you had also reached your climax. But the way he was holding your hips as he pounded into them gave him an animalistic look as he desperately tried to make you let out another loud moan.

You knew it was a prank. Hell, it had been your idea after all. But seeing Armin like this?

You found it hot.

“Armin, fuck!” you whimpered underneath him. God, you even felt him twitch inside of you. Armin had never shown signs of possessiveness but you could see how much he was getting off of Eren listening to you moan his name. “Harder, please, fuck me harder.”

You yelped in surprise when you felt him flipping you over unceremoniously, your face hitting the pillow. A second later, Armin had his hand pressing the back of your head, while the other one was lifting your hips until you were kneeling on the bed. You wished you could turn your face to see him, the new Armin Arlet definitely catching up your interest.

He started entering you slowly, ignoring or basking on your pleas for him to keep going. You looked over at his phone and noticed Eren hadn’t ended the call. Once Armin was fully inside you, you moved your hips in small circles to fully accommodate him, earning a groan from him.

The thumb from the hand that was holding your head in place caressed your cheek, a sharp contrast to his current behaviour. Your smile lasted until Armin gave the first thrust, almost removing himself completely to then pound into you again. A loud scream that sounded a lot like your boyfriend’s name left your lips. You pressed your face further on the pillow as he kept thrusting inside of you.

Armin moved the hand on your hips to your front, finding your clit and playing with it as he kept moving behind you. Your whimpers were barely muffled by the pillow and you didn’t think you were going to last much longer at the rhythm he was going.

You had just turned your head to catch some air when you heard it.

“Fuck…”

Both Armin and you froze in place at Eren’s moan. Now that the bed wasn’t creaking, it was easier to hear your friend’s ragged breath and even easier to understand what he was doing.

Armin felt you clenching around him.

“Say his name,” he said, his voice low as he restarted his thrusts. He kept increasing the speed and strength gradually, wanting you to ponder the idea as you got your rhythm back. He loosened the hold on your head enough for you to turn back to him, eyes widened in surprise.

“What?”

“Say his name,” he repeated, his fingers caressing your clit again. You swallowed thick, the sole idea of Armin’s request dancing around your mind and sending it spiraling. You arched your back under his touch, feeling your body melting at this way his fingers were drawing circles just in the right place. He had always been good with his hands after all.

“Eren,” you breathed out. Armin started thrusting harder, making you whimper. “Eren, Eren, I— fuck! Eren!” you whined, every sharp thrust of Armin making you moan the foreign name again. You were surprised at how filthy it felt, how both exciting and degrading it was to moan another man’s name while your boyfriend was deep inside you.

A couple of moments later, you felt yourself once again close to the edge.

“Don’t stop, please, please,” you begged, bouncing your hips back, wanting to feel him even deeper.

Armin removed his hand from your head and the one in front of you, ignoring your whines as he set them on your hips. He then moved his right leg, getting it out of the way and pressed your thighs together. He put his foot on the mattress to give him balance as he fucked deep into you again, this time your walls wrapping his cock even tighter than before.

His hand found your clit once more and only a few seconds were enough to make you come around him, loving how big he felt inside you with your legs pressed together. Your orgasm was long and had you shaking underneath him, never before experimenting one like it. The way you looked as you screamed into the pillow and clenched around him had Armin coming next, muffled curses and the lovely pretty moans he usually made coming back. His fingers kept moving lazily in front of you, helping you ride out your orgasm.

Your knees gave out and you fell on the bed. Armin discarded the condom quickly and then joined you, laying his body on top of yours. He pressed a kiss on your shoulder and you smiled back at him in a daze.

Just as you were about to look for Armin’s hand, you noticed the phone still on the mattress next to you. Realization of what you had done fell upon Armin, whose face became red in an instant. You took the phone, loving how the call was still ongoing.

“Thanks for joining, Eren,” you said with a cheeky smile, a giggle escaping your lips as you finally ended the call.


	2. the watch party

As soon as Eren realized you had ended the call he let out a shaky breath.

What had just happened?

Sitting on his bed at his dorm, he looked down at his hand stained with his release. His left hand was still holding his phone, pressed so hard against his face that it was already hurting. A few strands of his hair had come loose from his small fun and were now sticking to his forehead. His bicep was cramping and he didn’t realize how bad it was until he had trouble putting his arm down to leave the phone on the bed. Your moans were still ringing on his ears as he grabbed a couple of tissues from his nightstand to clean himself.

Eren had already forgotten the reason why he called Armin in the first place. He couldn’t even remember it week later, as he looked at him while sitting on the floor of the same room he had jacked off while listening to him fuck his girlfriend. He wondered if the original reason even mattered.

It was common for them to get together and try to study together. Even though they hadn’t picked the same career, they still had some general courses they attended together. Jean would also usually join them but that day he had left early to go on a date, leaving him, Armin and you behind.

The three of you were silent. While Eren and Armin were still doing some revision, you were on your phone, checking on your social media until they were done, since the plan was to grab something to eat later. Your eyes looked up from the screen to Armin, who was focused on his book. You couldn’t help the smile that drew to your face and you crawled on the floor until you were sitting behind him. You circled his waist with your arms and then pressed a kiss on his shoulder.

Armin looked back at you flustered. You let out a chuckle and hugged him tighter, leaving one, two, three pecks on his neck. Armin straightened his back and shuddered under your touch, way more than he ever had, considering you had never refrained yourself from showing physical affection to him in front of his friends before.

“Baby, c’mon,” he whined softly, bottom lip pouting just the right amount. “Not here.”

“It’s not like I haven’t been listening to you two fuck for a month now,” Eren commented without looking up from his book. Both Armin and you paused your movements, your cheeks getting red. You had never openly discussed what had been going on and the fact he chose to talk about it just now made a chill run down your spine.

You looked over at your boyfriend who had his lips parted, trying and failing to make a sound. Looking back at Eren, you met his green eyes that were looking at both of you with a slight smirk. You smiled softly and shook your head, not believing you had ended up in that situation with one of your uni best friends.

“I mean… is it good for you?” you asked, resting your chin on Armin’s shoulder. Your boyfriend let out a small gasp but you pressed another kiss on his shoulder to calm him down.

“Well, I keep picking up the phone, right?” Eren shrugged as he straightened up his back and left his pen on the floor.

“Didn’t know you liked to watch,” you teased him.

“Didn’t know you liked to perform,” he shot back with a mocking grin. Both of you looked at each other for a moment before breaking in laughter. You felt Armin relaxing under your touch and joining with a soft chuckle.

Once the laughter died, you held Armin tighter and pressed another kiss to his cheek.

“See? Calm down, it’s all good,” you assured him. Armin nodded and you smiled brightly at him, kissing his cheek multiple times until he was laughing again.

You pressed your lips on his skin again for a long while and your eyes darted to Eren, who was looking at the both of you, sitting with one leg bent and propped up and the other one resting on the floor. His green eyes locked on yours, a dark aura around them you hadn’t seen before. Not looking away, you started kissing down along Armin’s jaw, leaving kisses just in the places you knew drove him crazy.

Armin caught up on your intentions and decided to sit still as you kissed his neck. He was sitting in front of Eren and he knew it was a matter of minutes until his sweatpants made his boner noticeable. Still, the fact his childhood friend was watching his girlfriend kiss him and touch him scratched an itch he didn’t know he had. He leaned in your touch and let out a shaky breath when he felt your tongue against the sensitive skin of his neck.

Your mouth traveled to his ear and you stroke his stomach with your thumb.

“You good?” you asked. Armin nodded and you smiled. You pulled your arms away from him and then turned him around on his seat, making him rest his back on the bed while he was still sitting on the floor.

Looking at Armin’s bright blue eyes, you straddled him and kissed him softly, your hands cupping his face tenderly. You shifted a little, feeling his erection against your underwear and you thanked yourself for choosing to wear a skirt and a sweater that day. Armin hissed at the contact against your mouth and you rocked your hips against him, humming happily at the feeling of him getting hard.

You looked to your left, to where Eren was still keeping his eyes on both of you. Your eyes wandered around his disheveled look, his hair tie barely holding his long locks away from his face, the grey tank top that left his muscular arms on sight and of course, the dark jeans he usually wore. There was something intense in the way he was looking at you, so you decided to focus on the blond boy.

Pulling away from the kiss, you stroke his bottom lip with your thumb. Armin looked at you, his pupils dilated and the warm blush still present on his cheeks. The old comic book t-shirt he was wearing made him seem younger and adorable. You couldn’t help but smile.

“You are so pretty,” you whispered before kissing him again, this time feeling his hands setting on your hips, fingertips holding you tightly as you rocked on his hips. You stroke his chest, feelings his muscles clenching underneath your touch and before you could notice, your hands were already stroking him over his sweatpants.

Armin gasped as your hand closed around his cock and bucked his hips against you on instinct. You bit your bottom lip as you kept running your hand up and down his length, your thumb drawing circles over the tip. Soon enough, your hand slid underneath Armin’s sweatpants and underwear and started pumping him again, your boyfriend’s breathing becoming much harsher as you had your way with him. The tip of his cock was wet with precum and you made sure you spread it around the head with your thumb.

“Still good?” you whispered against your boyfriend’s ear. He nodded again and you kissed his cheek, your hand never stopping its movements. “Is it okay if we—?” another harsh nod interrupted your question and you couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

Your eyes darted to Eren again, who was now palming himself over his jeans. The big bulge in his pants couldn’t be missed and you couldn’t help but swallow thick.

“Eren,” you said. He raised his eyebrow at you. “Condom, please.”

Eren stood up and walked to the door, making sure it was locked before heading to his nightstand. He took out a condom and then handed it out to you, your fingers brushing in a way that sent shivers down your spine.

You wasted no time pulling down Armin’s sweatpants and underwear and then rolling the condom on his length. You quickly pulled down your panties, a little surprised at how Armin put them on his pocket almost as fast. You sunk your hips down his cock, keeping your eyes focused on your boyfriend’s blue ones. The lack of preparation made the stretching burn a little as he got inside but you would be lying if you said you didn’t secretly loved that.

“Fuck,” you sighed, closing your eyes. You moved until he was completely inside of you and Armin ran his hands underneath your skirt and set on your ass, gripping it tightly.

You looked to your left and were met with the image of Eren touching himself over his boxers as he watched you. Not being able to refrain yourself, you clenched hard around Armin, making him moan under you. His green eyes were fixed on yours and never left them as you started bouncing your hips.

When you turned your head back to Armin, you realized he had also been looking at his friend. Your eyes met followed by your mischievous smile and you increased the rhythm of your hips. Your hands travelled to his hair, softly scratching his scalp and then tugging on his blonde locks. Armin quickly took off your sweater, his eyes fixated on how your boobs bounced as you moved. He started massaging them over your bra, making you whine as you moved your hips faster.

Armin’s hips started to match your movements and you felt him getting even deeper than before. As the left hand kept playing with your breast, the right one traveled underneath your skirt again, only this time his thumb began playing with your clit. You arched your back and moaned, your hips stuttering for a moment before resuming again. Armin always knew how to touch you, how much pressure you needed and where for you to see stars.

“Fuck, I’m so close, keep doing that,” you breathed out, your movements sloppy and tired. Armin looked at your red cheeks and unhinged expression and wondered for a moment how he got so lucky. He gave you a particularly hard thrust that had you gasping and then resumed his previous rhythm.

“You can’t come yet,” he said against your lips, making your eyes widen.

“What?”

“You heard me. Don’t come yet,” Armin said, his thumb moving even faster against your clit.

You let your head fall on your boyfriend’s shoulder, your body not being able to hold up anymore. It took up to your last drop of self-control not to come undone, especially with how he was still teasing your clit and kept rutting his hips against yours. Armin lowered your bra strap and then took your nipple in between his fingers, pinching it just enough for you to let out a muffled scream against his shoulder.

“P-please, let me come, please,” you begged. “I’m so close, fuck… please.”

“I don’t know…” Armin sighed and you whined again. “Eren, should I let her come?”

Once again, you turned your head to the man sitting next to you. Eren had now lowered his boxers and was pumping his cock, already leaking with precum. He was definitely on the bigger side and the way his hand was sliding up and down was mesmerizing to say the least.

You hadn’t realized how long you had been looking until you looked back at his eyes and were met with his cocky smile.

“No,” Eren replied, a smirk drawing on his lips as he leaned back and kept stroking himself.

Almost on command, Armin started thrusting up harder and rolling your nipple in his fingers and pinching it as he drove you unbelievably close to your release. Your cheek was still laying on Armin’s shoulder, lips parted and a little of drool coming from your mouth as you moaned and whimpered every time your boyfriend’s thumb caressed your clit.

“Fuck! Please, please please,” you whined, your mind going blank. “I need to come, please.”

The way your eyes locked on Eren as you begged for release had him cursing under his breath, his hand moving even faster.

“I need it, please,” you whimpered, eyes set on Eren’s green ones. “Fuck, fuck, I— please!”

Armin grabbed you by the back of your neck and pulled you until you were facing him. Your mouth was open as you panted against his lips, hair messy and flushed face.

“Please,” you whispered. Armin pressed a soft kiss on your cheek.

“Okay,” he said. “You can come now, beautiful”.

Before he finished his sentence, you came around his cock, all your lovely expressions right in front of his face as he kept his firm grip on the back of your neck. Armin pressed his lips against yours to try and muffle your cries, not wanting to attract extra attention around Eren’s dorm. You could swore you saw a flash of colours for a brief second as you reached your peak, the intensity of the orgasm taking you for surprise.

A couple of thrusts more and Armin was coming as well, his pretty face contorting in pleasure right in front of you. As you came down from your high, you felt him twitching inside of you and you never thought you could love any other feeling more. You moved your fics slowly as you both came down from your high, pressing soft and chaste kisses on his lips in between soft smiles, holding his face lovingly.

A shuffling sound made both of you look at your side and you realize Eren was putting himself back into his boxers. He looked up at his friend and girlfriend and raised his eyebrow, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I mean, I could get used to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so so much for the support! i love reading your comments both here and on tumblr c:
> 
> i also post heacanons and other stuff on my [tumblr](https://cafedanslanuit.tumblr.com/)


	3. the arrangement

“I mean, I could get used to that.”

You couldn’t help but snort at Eren’s comment. You looked at Armin, and recognized the blush on his cheeks he usually had after sex. You only realized you were smiling when you felt his hand cupping your cheek gently. Armin’s blue eyes locked with yours for a brief moment before you pressed a cheek in between his eyebrows. You removed yourself from him carefully and put your sweater back on.

“I need to clean up,” you announced and both men nodded as you headed outside the dorm. Eren stayed in silence as Armin got rid of the condom and put himself back in his pants. The blond was still blushing profusely, the realization of the situation he was in coming down on him.

Eren is still in his same spot, his posture relaxed as if he wasn’t jerking off to his best friend and his girlfriend just a couple of minutes ago. Armin wished he had the same confidence to at least pretend he was cool about it.

In a way, he was. He had definitely enjoyed knowing Eren was watching him as he pounded into you. Armin looked down at his hands and remembered how tightly he was holding on your hip and he thrusted inside of you. You had ridden him before, sure, but it was never like this. He had never been so dominant over you and boy did he want to try again. While you always tended to take the lead in your sexual encounters, there was something arousing about him having all the power and watching you let him take it.

The memory of your watering eyes and quivering mouth as you begged for more had his cock twitching.

He looked back at Eren, who was now with his phone. The only explanation he could think about on why he wasn’t freaking out was that this wasn’t the first time he had done it. Wanting to break to uncomfortable silence, he couldn’t help himself from asking.

“Have you ever watched before?”

Eren looked up to the ceiling, squinting his eyes just a bit as he tried to remember.

“Porn? Some cam girls. Although I don’t think their streams were really live as they said,” he shrugged. He leaned his head to Armin. “Have you never watched?”

“I mean, porn? Yeah, uh– I guess. A couple of times. Not a lot.”

Eren chuckled.

“That’s what someone who watches porn every night would say,” he teased him.

“Hey, that’s not true,” Armin pouted.

In that moment, you returned to the dorm and walked to Armin, sitting down by his side. Since your panties were still wet and inside your boyfriend’s pocket, it was hard to find a comfortable sitting position without flashing Eren in this process. You ended up in a kneeling position.

“You denying it like that doesn’t make it better,” Eren chuckled. Armin whined in frustration and you raised an eyebrow at the two men.

“Denying what?”

“Armin is denying he watches a lot of porn. How about you?” he asked. You pursed your lips, trying to remember.

“Porn doesn’t really get me off. Not anymore at least,” you shrugged.

“Well, watching people is kind of like watching porn but better. That’s what I was trying to explain to Armin,” Eren said.

You blinked, considering the scenario. Porn had stopped working for you a while ago so the prospective about watching people live being better definitely sparked some interest in you.

“Since we’re all already here, do you wanna try?”

Your head shot up to your friend, eyes wide open. Armin and you looked at each other immediately, both of you looking as shocked and excited as you could be. There was a glint of arousement in your boyfriend’s eyes and you couldn’t deny the idea made your legs clench against each other. But was it okay to cross that line? Neither of you said a word, too expectant of what the other would think to be able to take the first step.

“It’s just an idea,” Eren said, raising his hands. “You don’t have to agree or–”

“–yes.”

You never expected Armin to be the one to say it out loud.

“I mean, if you want to?” he quickly followed, looking at you. “Of course you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. I just thought that maybe we could see but if you–”

“Sure,” you interrupted him. Your boyfriend’s cheeks got redder. “Let’s try it.”

After taking a deep breath, you crawled to Eren, who straightened his back and looked at you expectantly. His green eyes watched you as you straddled him carefully, your hands resting awkwardly on his shoulders.

“You okay there?” Eren asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up. I’ve never done this before.”

“Never kissed a guy?” he teased.

“Fuck you,” you laughed, playfully punching his shoulder. You weren’t sure if Eren was planning it, but having you laugh made things easier, it helped not to think about the line you were about to cross and whether it was a good idea after all.

“Wait, let me put on some music. Make this less awkward,” he muttered, grabbing his phone. He found what he was looking for after a few taps, soft music coming from the small speakers as he left it aside.

You recognized the Arctic Monkeys beat and couldn’t suppress a small smile. You took a deep breath, trying to get rid of all the nerves you still had. He was right, having music in the background definitely did help.

“You should say something whenever you want us to stop,” Eren said, turning his head to Armin. You followed his stare, your eyes locking with your boyfriend’s. It felt strange sitting on another man’s lap when he was right there but the way he was looking at you made your heart skip a beat. Armin nodded at his friend’s words, his body turned to you two. “You too,” your friend added and you hummed affirmately.

Eren cradled your face with his hand, making you focus your attention on him. His fingers were slightly calloused, just the right amount of rough to get you hooked. His thumb caressed your cheek as he started pulling you closer, your lips in front of his in a matter of seconds.

Never having been so close to Eren you could now notice the small details on his face. The light, almost unnoticeable freckles on his cheeks, the hazel tone in the middle of his green eyes and the light aroma of his cologne. Unlike his hands, his lips were soft, a strange magnetic pull on them that let you know that even if you wanted to pull away, you couldn’t. Not anymore.

Eren waited until you were the one that pressed your lips against his. A warm sensation filled your body immediately, making you flush your body against him. You moved your lips slowly, discovering new territory, excited to know even more. He put his hands on the small of your back as he pulled you closer, your hands holding his face softly. 

He darted the tip of his tongue across your bottom lip and you parted your lips further, as if it was a command. The moan you let out was something you didn’t see coming but couldn’t have avoided even if you wanted to. Eren’s right hand went to the back of your neck, the kiss getting more passionate every second of the way.

“Wait– uh. Wait a minute.”

Armin’s voice made both of you pull away. Still in a daze, you fought to focus your eyes on your boyfriend as your body was still trying to keep track of reality.

“Are you okay?” you asked, your voice hoarse. You cleared your throat, awaiting for his response.

“Yes, yes, I just… I had this idea and– I don’t know if you would be comfortable with it,” he admitted.

You leaned over to him, stretching out your hand. Armin quickly took it and you squeezed it gently.

“It’s okay. You can tell me. I won’t do anything if I’m not completely okay with it,” you assured him. Armin smiled softly and nodded his head, while you stroke the back of his hand with your thumb.

“ _Canyousuckhimoff_?”

It took you more than a couple of seconds to process your boyfriend’s request but when it finally hit you, your lips parted in surprise. Even Eren’s hold on your back tensed and you couldn’t imagine what his face looked like in that moment. You blinked twice, the idea swarming around your head.

“You don’t have to, I just–”

“I– I’ll do it,” you said. Eren’s fingers dug deeper on your skin. You took one last look at Armin’s darkened blue eyes before sitting back on your friend’s lap, his gaze equally as darkened as your boyfriend’s.

Eren helped you reposition yourself until you were kneeling between his legs. He didn’t miss the way you were pressing them together as you watched him unbutton his jeans for the second time in the night. The music in the background plus the way Eren kept his eyes on you gave you the confidence you needed to crawl closer and swat away his hands so you could unzip his jeans.

His black boxers did little to hide his half-hard cock underneath. You started palming him, smirking at the twitch you felt as soon as you touched him. A few moments later, you were pulling down his jeans along with his underwear. He raised his hips for you and watched you as you sunk to your elbows and knees, your back arched in an angle that made him curse mentally.

Before you could touch him again, Eren grabbed your chin gently and lifted your face, intense green eyes meeting yours.

“Where should I come?”

Your head turned to Armin, searching for an answer to give but before you could set your eyes on your boyfriend, Eren turned your head back to him again.

“Where do _you_ want me to come?”

You swallowed as you looked up at him. A couple of options made themselves present inside your head but there was one that definitely stood out the most. Enough for you to feel heat rising to your cheeks as you pictured it.

“You can come in my mouth,” you offered. Eren raised the corner of his lip as he nodded and pulled his hand away from your face.

Your eyes went back to your friend’s length. You had already seen him a few moments ago when you had been riding Armin but seeing it up close was completely different. A thin vein struck your interest and you followed it with your tongue from the base to the tip. Once there, you licked all of his pre cum, closing your lips around the tip and then pulled away with a small pop.

Closing your hand on the base of his cock, your mouth took him in again. You gave small licks to the underside of the tip of his cock, making a groan escape from his lips. Feeling encouraged, you started taking more and more of him inside your mouth. You relaxed your throat as much as you could, pumping him with your hand as you sunk deeper and deeper. Eren’s breathy moans were music to your ears, the electric guitar playing in the background only heightening the experience.

Your lips met your hand and you realized you hadn’t still taken all of him. You gagged as you tried to take more of him but were interrupted by Eren placing a hand on your head.

“No– fuck, don’t force yourself,” he panted. “You’re already doing it so good.”

That shouldn’t have sent a bolt of pleasure in between your thighs as much as it did but you could feel you getting wet at his words. You looked up to him and pulled away just an inch, making enough room for your hand to keep pumping him as you kept sucking him off. The combined motion of your hand and your mouth had him seeing stars and he threaded his fingers on your hair.

You raised your eyes and looked at Eren, who had his head throw back. You wished you could see his face because the noises he was making were downright sinful. As you kept bobbing your head up and down you slightly turned your head to the side, looking for a pair of blue eyes.

Armin was still sitting where you had left him, only now his hand was inside his sweatpants. His cheeks were bright red as he touched himself, mesmerized with the image of you sucking his friend. When he noticed you were looking at him, his breath got caught up in his throat and started moving his hand faster. You moaned around Eren’s cock and turned your head back, focusing on putting up your best game for your friend. As the minutes went by, you found out just how much pressure he liked and where were his favourite places to be touched.

The hold Eren had on your hair tightened. By the way he kept cursing under his breath and groaning every time you moved your tongue just right, you figured he was close. You increased your rhythm, humming whenever you got him deep inside as he seemed to like that.

“Fuck– fuck, I’m coming,” he warned you.

A few moments later, he was coming inside of your mouth, coating your throat with his release. You swallowed it all, still bobbing your head as you helped him ride out his orgasm. Once it seemed he was done, you gave the tip of his cock a last swirl of your tongue before pulling away.

Eren’s pupils were enlarged, a few drops of sweat running down his forehead as his chest rose up and down. You went back to sitting on your knees in front of him, taking notice of how disheveled his hair looked and you wondered if he had been tugging on his own hair while you had him inside your mouth.

“That was some good shit,” he said. “Feel like I owe you for that.” You chuckled.

“Thank you,” you replied with a small shrug.

You turned your head to Armin, who was in the middle of taking his hand out of his sweatpants. You shot him a smile and stood up, walking you him and letting yourself rest on his lap comfortably.

“Hey,” you muttered, pressing a kiss on his cheek and circling his neck with your arms.

“Hey,” he smiled, putting his arms around your waist as he held you close.

You melted in his touch and buried your head on the crook of his neck, inhaling the familiar aroma of his body wash. It always reminded you of your beach trips and as time went by, it started smelling like home.

“So,” Eren’s voice interrupted your thoughts. You raised your head and looked at him. “Just putting this out there and suggesting we should do this again.”

Armin and you looked at each other and for the first time since the whole experience began, you felt as if you didn’t need to talk to understand how the other was feeling. After sharing a knowing smile, you turned your head back to Eren.

“Yeah. We should do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the love you've given to this story!! it makes me so happy to read all your comments. you can find more on my [tumblr](https://cafedanslanuit.tumblr.com/), where i take requests and post more snk/aot content!


	4. the bathroom sink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the love you've been giving to this story lately! <3

“Are you sure you don’t want to go? Last chance.”

Armin nodded, a soft smile on his lips. You were sitting on his bed, wearing a tiny black dress and high heels. You crossed your arms and legs, a small frown on your face.

“I’m sure. You’ve been wanting to go to Pieck’s party for a long time so you should go,” he said. “I just have too much work. I- my planning skills failed me,” Armin laughed softly.

“Can’t you do them when we get back? It’s the first party we’re attending with Eren. You know since…” you made a funny face, making you both laugh. “It was supposed to be fun for the three of us.”

Your boyfriend walked from his desk to his bed and cupped your face tenderly, thumb brushing against your pouting lip.

“Have fun for me,” he said, your frown deepening. “You look really, really beautiful, though.”

“How beautiful?” you teased him, leaning your head against his palm.

“Enough that I’m having a hard time telling you to go instead of staying here with me,” Armin replied, leaning in and pressing a kiss on the tip of your nose.

“Fine,” you sighed, rolling your eyes.

“C’mon. Tomorrow morning I submit my last paper and we can have lunch and then watch some movies together,” he offered.

“Promise?”

“Promise,” he smiled. You grinned and grabbed his face, placing a lot of small, chaste kisses on his lips, loving the way he giggled at your action. “Go have fun, I promise I’ll come with you to the next one.”

“Not the same without you though,” you reminded him, pulling away and lacing your pinky fingers together.

“Yeah, but Eren’s going, right? You can have fun with him.”

Your eyes immediately shot up at him. “Fun?”

“You know, uh-  _ fun _ ,” he shrugged, a light blush covering his cheeks as he put his hands inside his pockets. It took you a couple of seconds to understand what he was implying.

“ _ Oh _ , okay,” you said, nodding your head softly. “Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s him, so,” Armin shrugged. You nodded and took his hand to your mouth, placing a kiss on his knuckles. “Still gonna miss you, though.”

Armin smiled, pulling you closer for one last kiss before you left his dorm.

\----------------

Pieck’s parties were always a huge success. She only used to throw them twice a year and maybe that’s why they were so special. Everyone sent some money to her and she would make sure to buy enough alcohol and weed to keep everyone satisfied the rest of the night. A part of you thought it was almost impossible everyone’s donations could cover everything but Pieck always seemed more than pleased to put some of her own money for the party. 

You had been friends with Pieck for quite some time now, hence why she let you bring some of your friends to the party. Last year you had brought Jean and Armin with you, which led to Jean and Pieck to start dating. You liked how good they looked with each other and that Jean had finally closed the Mikasa chapter and was trying something new. Pieck always seemed calm and collected, loving to nuzzle on Jean’s chest whenever they sat together. Nevertheless, you had also seen her break up a fight with her bare hands between two guys bigger than her. Since then you had a newfound respect and admiration for the brunette.

“Hey, where’s Armin?” Jean asked as he opened the door to let you and Eren inside.

“Got caught up with some projects,” you answered and Jean clicked his tongue. Eren and you took off your jackets and gave it to Jean for him to leave them in Pieck’s room.

“Sucks to be him. Porco and Reiner brought really good weed tonight,” he said as he made his way to the corridor.

Eren and you went to the living room, finding Pieck and her friends already starting with the bong. She complimented your dress and you grinned at her, spinning so she could see the back of it as well. After earning a couple of whistles from Pieck’s friends, you sat beside Eren.

“New dress?” he asked.

“Mmhm, bought it when Pieck said she was throwing another party,” you said. Eren laughed.

“I don’t know how you do this. I put on the first thing I saw in my closet,” he confessed and took the bong from Pieck. You took a moment to eye his black shirt and dark jeans.

“You don’t look so bad,” you commented, shrugging as Eren took a hit. “Is it really good?” you asked.

He hummed. “Want some?”

“I’d rather drink tonight. And last time I mixed weed and rum-”

“Yeah, I remember you sitting by the window with lost eyes like you were in another dimension” Eren chuckled, taking another hit. You hit him with one of the pillows to which he laughed harder.

Ever since the first time you had kissed him, Eren had made sure you didn’t feel uncomfortable around him. He behaved the same way he always did whenever he wasn’t thrusting inside of you as Armin stroked himself. Somehow it was really comfortable to know your friendship wasn’t in danger, that even if it had shifted to something entirely different he still found it in him to playfully nudge you during class or let you copy his notes if you shared a class.

One hour later, Pieck’s place was packed with people. The music was loud, big speakers filling the apartment as people danced around. Pieck had set a table only for booze and you couldn’t count all the bottles even if you tried. Whiskey, vodka, rum and cans of beer were on display for anyone to take and even if everyone already looked more than a bit tipsy, there was still alcohol to spare.

You watched amused as Eren played beer pong with Reiner, the cups filled with one shot of vodka instead of beer. Reiner won by a very short difference, which made Eren call a rematch, which he finally won. You played your own match with Porco but with beer, winning the match on your first try and making sure to remind him every chance you got the rest of the night, laughing at his pouty face. After dancing with some of your friends, you spotted Eren sitting on one of the sofas and went to sit next to him, asking how he was doing. Even if he swore he was okay, you noticed his head slightly swaying. You suggested dancing it off.

Next thing you knew, one of Eren’s hands was set on your hip as the other was placed on the small of your back, while you had your arms around his neck. The way his hips moving filling your mind with ideas of you riding him, his cock deep inside you as he grabbed your hair in his fist. Your eyes locked on his green ones for one moment before quickly shifting your gaze anywhere else but him. Even if you knew that if you were to make an advance he would be more than willing, you kept repeating to yourself that you weren’t alone. Pieck’s entire apartment was filled with people that knew you were Armin’s girlfriend. Honestly, most of them would take a second look if they saw how close Eren and you were dancing

Eren’s thigh moved forward until they were between your legs, your hips moving on their own against him. You cursed under your breath and then let out a small chuckle, looking back at your friend.

“You’re such an asshole,” you said. Eren raised his eyebrows, amused.

“Am I?”

Before you could reply, Eren had taken both of your hands and in a swift movement, made you spin until your back was against his chest. Not letting go of your hands, he placed them on top of your hips, pulling your ass against his crotch as he kept moving his hips to the beat of the song.

You felt as if every vodka shot you had taken with Pieck had gone straight to your head at once.

“Keep dancing,” Eren whispered against your ear, his voice sending bolts of pleasure directly between your legs.

Moving your hips to the music, you tried to focus on anything other than Eren’s semi-hard cock grinding against your ass. You looked around, afraid someone was going to notice but everyone seemed to be occupied on their own. You noticed Pieck straddling Jean on the couch as she danced on top of him, some other couples making out against the walls or dancing even more lavishly than you and Eren were. Still, you felt your knees getting weaker as you kept feeling his breath against your neck.

You arched your back and started throwing your hips back, your ass bouncing against Eren’s crotch along with the beat of the music. You felt his hands tensing over yours, grabbing your hips much harder as you danced.

Maybe nothing else would have happened if you hadn’t looked over your shoulder. Maybe someone would have whistled and you would have been brought to reality, remembering what everyone thought your status was and how inappropriate they were acting. But you did look over your shoulder, eyes locking for a couple of seconds with Eren, which was more than enough for him to drag you to one of the bathrooms and locking the door behind you.

Eren kissed you roughly as your back hit the bathroom sink, his hands roaming around your body.

“Wait, fuck- can we- is it okay if he?” he tried to ask in between the kiss, his body and mind colliding against each other.

“Yeah,” you said breathless, running up your hands across his back. “He said it was fine.”

That was all Eren needed for his hands to travel up your legs and underneath your small dress. He tugged on your panties and lowered them to the ground and you stepped away, letting him pick them up and storing them in his back pocket. He stood up again, his lips colliding with yours as he grabbed the back of your thighs, helping you get on the counter. His mouth travelled down your neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses until they reached the mount of your breasts, pressing his face against them and nipping on the skin gently, making sure not to leave marks.

He started lowering, kissing your stomach over your dress with his green eyes on yours as he sunk to his knees. His fingers trailed your skin from your ankles up to your thighs, spreading your legs apart gently until your pussy was in front of him. You looked at him, chest rising up and down from your ragged breathing as you watched him leave small kisses on the inside of your thighs.

“Only fair you get to come on my face this time,” he said. Not even the music outside the bathroom was loud enough for you not to hear him clearly, your legs twitching at his words. He smirked and pulled your legs apart wider as he trailed up a slow path of small kisses to your pussy.

As soon as he pressed his lips against your folds, both you and him noticed how wet you were. He hummed, the vibration of his voice making you breathe heavily, biting back a moan. Eren licked across your slit, collecting all your wetness with his tongue. It was the first time he was going down on you and damn if you weren’t already lightheaded. Plus, the fact you were doing it in your friend’s bathroom with everyone outside added a sultry element you seemed to enjoy.

Eren placed his mouth on you again, his tongue drawing teasing circles around your clit. You whimpered, your hand going to tangle on his hair, messy bun a bit dishevelled. He groaned against you, loving every time you pulled his locks and used the flat part of his tongue on your clit, earning new moans from you. He hooked one of your legs over his shoulder as he pushed the other one a little further apart, his mouth still moving on you.

He sucked gently on your clit and you threw your head back, hitting yourself with the mirror.

“Fuck-- Eren,  _ please _ ,” you panted, your hips bucking against his face. Eren dug his fingers on the plush of your thighs as he kept moving his tongue, getting you closer and closer to your limit.

Eren began lapping exactly where you needed him, a hand shooting to your mouth to muffle your sounds as you whined. Your other hand tightened its hold on Eren’s hair. He let you keep his head in place as you rolled your hips against his face, setting your own rhythm as he saw you search for your high. As soon as he noticed your hips stuttering, its movements desperate, he grabbed your legs still again, his tongue directly playing with your clit.

You came on his mouth, a hand over your own as you tried your best not to make too much noise. Eren stayed a couple of moments after your orgasm, giving your pussy slow, delicate licks to help you ride your orgasm off.

“Told ya’ I owed you,” he huffed playfully, making you remember what he had told you after the first time you had given him head. You chuckled as he stood up, kissing you languidly. You could taste yourself in his mouth, your body reacting to him as if you couldn’t do anything else but press yourself against him.

Your hands started unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed your neck. Long ago you had come up with the rule of not leaving any marks on your skin. As much as you loved finding bruises and love bites whenever you were showering, you preferred that to be a thing just between Armin and you. Since you had made that request, Eren had been extremely gentle whenever he kissed your skin, letting his lips drag across your skin teasingly before placing a soft kiss.

“How do you like it?” he asked.

“Huh?” you asked, letting his shirt fall to the floor, your hands caressing his toned chest.

“Well, this is a fantasy,” he said, pulling away so he could look at your face, his lips brushing against yours. “So I want to make you feel good.”

Eren didn’t miss the way your legs clenched on either side of his waist. He went back to kissing the other side of your neck as you made up your mind, hands roaming around his back and hair as he did so.

He didn’t have to wait long for your answer.

“I want you to be rough with me,” you sighed. Eren pulled away once more and looked at you, one of his hands palming your breast.

“How rough?”

“Until I tell you to stop,” you breathed out, your back arching at his ministrations. Eren nodded and kissed you again, his tongue entering your mouth as you once again started losing focus of everyone that was happening.

In that moment, your mind was filled with his hand playing with your tits while the other one went back to your folds, his index and middle finger rubbing soft circles, making you moan against your mouth. Eren pulled away from you and you watched him take out his wallet and then a condom from it. He put it between his teeth and then undid his jeans, letting them fall to his ankles along with his underwear.

You could never get used to seeing Eren’s cock. A part of your brain still was shocked as you tried to remember this was your new normal, getting railed by your friend with your boyfriend’s permission. Your hand closed around his length and you started pumping him, his tip already leaking precum. Eren ripped the condom package and rolled it over himself all the way to the base.

You leaned over to kiss him again, this time his lips moving rougher on you. You tried locking your legs around his waist, wanting to feel his cock against you. Instead, Eren grabbed both your legs and yanked you down the counter and onto the floor. You stumbled a bit on your high heels but he quickly turned you around and bent you over the bathroom sink.

Eren lifted your dress until it was resting on your waist, your ass exposed to him. He parted your legs with his foot and then lined up his cock with your entrance. Only a couple of inches inside you was enough for you to let out a high-pitched moan, your hands grabbing on the faucet desperately, the stretch making your head spin.

A hard slap fell against your ass.

“Keep it the fuck down. Do you want everyone to know your boyfriend’s friend has his cock inside you?” he hissed. The determination of his voice made you clench around him. Eren grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your hair up, forcing you to look at your own reflection in the mirror.

You watched your eyes and parted lips as Eren kept pushing inside of you, a whimper escaping your lips once he bottomed out. He took your hands and put them against the mirror. His own hands slid down your back until they settled on your hips. He started thrusting against you, your breath creating a fog on the mirror in front of you. You let your head fall, biting your lip as he kept moving his hips.

One of Eren’s hands went to your jaw, making you look at yourself in the mirror once more. You could not only see your face flushed with desire but also how his hair was almost completely loose and falling over his forehead as he kept thrusting against you.

“Look at yourself. You  _ love  _ being fucked as a slut, don’t you?”

Once again his words stirred something deep inside you. You desperately tried to hold on to something, your hands sliding down against the mirror until you positioned them correctly again. Eren smacked your ass hard again.

“I asked a fucking question,” he grunted, giving a particularly harsh thrust.

“Yes- fuck, yes, I do,” you panted. Eren picked up his face and you felt your legs falter. “Keep going, please.”

His hand went back to holding your head up by your hair, the other one gripping your ass firmly. Eren’s grunts were barely audible due to the music outside but made you melt every time you heard them. You started moving your hips back, meeting his thrusts as you did your best not to make too much noise.

Eren slapped your ass again, making you clench against him. He threw his head back, cursing under his breath and let his hand fall on your ass once more. Only a couple more thrusts were needed for you to come around him as well, one of your hands flying to your mouth to try and muffle your loud moans.

You heard Eren curse again and fasten his pace, letting go of your hair and settling both his hands on your hips. His orgasm followed a few moments later and you heard him groan, his cock twitching inside of you. You squeezed him as he came down from his high, earning a soft chuckle from the man behind you.

“Stop, I literally have nothing left,” he joked, removing himself from you and discarding the condom in the bathroom bin.

You laughed along as he helped you stand up again, lowering your dress in the process. Thanking him, you looked at your reflection again, cleaning the eyeliner smudge on the outside corner of your eyes and fixing your hair. Eren pulled up his underwear and pants and once his clothes were back in place, he handed you your panties that he had put inside his pockets.

“I can’t come out of this bathroom holding my panties,” you reminded him with a soft laugh. “Can you like- keep them for a moment? Once we leave this place you can hand them back.”

“Sure, sure,” Eren said, putting your panties back in his pocket. You looked at each other in the eyes and couldn’t help but burst into laughter once more.

“I’ll leave first, wait a bit before going outside,” you instructed him and Eren nodded, leaning against the counter and taking out his phone to keep himself distracted as he waited.

Nobody noticed you leaving the bathroom, nor the funny way you were walking. You grabbed one of the beers from the table and plopped on one of the sofas. You observed your surroundings and wondered if time had really passed as everything seemed to be the same. Jean and Pieck were now making out in the same sofa she had been dancing on and nobody spared a second glance at you.

You felt someone sitting down next to you, opening a can of beer as well. You turned to the side and saw Eren, his hair tied on a half-bun again and looking visibly refreshed. His eyes locked with yours and he smirked.

You clinked your beer cans. You sure knew how to keep a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! <3 you can find more on my [tumblr](https://cafedanslanuit.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
